That Sassy and Brassy 2: Take Two!
by faxwhispererpaulsen
Summary: <html><head></head>Monster is better than Evil, but Evil is the worst! (c) faxwhispererpaulsen Wattpad 2014</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"Good Morning Maam What can i do for you?" tanong ng mukhang etchos sa empleyado ng kumpanya. mukhang etchos dahil nakabalot ang buong katawan ng office suit. ewan ko ba sa mga tao dito. mukhang feeling boss.

"Mag-aaply lang ako. saan ba ang boss dito?" tanong ko. at di naman nakasagot agad ang etchos na yun. kaya tinaasan ko siya ng kilay.

-insert pagtataray here-

"Sa...sa...sa 50th floor po follow me.."

"No need for followers ms. etchoserang naka office suit. alam ko naman ang 50th floor eh. mag-aaply lang akong managing assistant. at hindi naman ako bata na kailangan pa ng alalay. well i don't have much time para makipag-lokohan sayo. i need to go. BYE!" sabi ko with matching kindat. ayun, napanganga ang gaga.

Sa tono palang ng pananalita ng babaitang ito, sa tingin mo, makakakaya mo kayang pag-tiisan ang katulad niya?

Isang maldita at warfreak na planong mag-apply sa isang terror at striktong boss. makakaya kaya nilang pag-tiisan ang isa't-isa kahit na malayong-malayo near far far away ang ugali nila?

**Chapter 1 "Tessa Bartolome, Reporting For Duty!"**

Teresa Roberta "Tessa" Bartolome Point of View

Halos magkana-tisod tisod na ako makarating lang ng 50th Floor. bukod kasi sa sira halos lahat ang elevator dito, giba pa ang escalator, pati ang hagdan, nagkabako-bako na parang dinaanan ng lindol. hay Juice ginuo! sino ba ang may ari ng kumpanyang ito? sana pina-dimolish nalang nila 'to sa mmda ng wala na akong aakyating hagdan! pagkamalas naman kasi! bakit pa ako pilit na pinapasok ni Kuya Jeff dito sa letchugas na law firm na 'to eh di naman ako magkasya?! hay nakoww!

Kanina pa ako salita ng salita dito, hanggang ngayon di niyo parin ako kilala?! well eto na nga.

My Name's Teresa Roberta Bartolome, (bat kailangan pang sabihin Tessa eh andyan na nga sa taas yung pangalan mo oh? bulag much teh?) 29 years old. at isa akong Harvard Graduate na sa kabutihang palad eh nakapasa naman. pasang awa nga lang. saklap noh! pero at least nakapasa ang lola niyo! di man ako katalinuhan, may mukha naman akong ihaharap!

di gaya ng iba dyan, mukha na ngang kengkoy, gumagawa pa ng paraan para higitan ang ganda ko! hala mga shokoy try niyong sumali sa suffer sireyna at baka sakaling madiscover kayo! itsura nito!

Siya nga pala, kapatid ako ni Jeff Bartolome na isa sa mga lawyers ng firm na ito. Bata palang ako, gusto na niya akong magtrabaho dito sa Pearson-Hardman. ako naman si Inarte, hindi pumapayag sa gusto ng kuya kong maitim pa sa pwet ng kawali!

hay naku pasensya na kayo, Inaatake na naman ako ng pagiging laitera ko! well ako, ayoko naman talaga magtrabaho sa P-H. dahil gusto ko namang maging Model o Artista. pero malabong mangyari yung kahit maganda pa ako. Harvard pasang awa sinong tatanggap sakin nun? ni hirap nga ako gumawa ng thesis eh! script pa kaya? Halalulalu!

as of now, nakatira ako sa pinsan kong si Emily. sobrang bait ni Emily sakin. she didn't treat me like somebody else. at di niyo lang alam, kasama ko yan palagi sa time ng kalokohan! ah basta makikita mo sa mga susunod na chapters! trulalu!

at after ng mahaba kong introduction, sa wakas, nakarating na rin ako sa 50th floor. kaso ang problema, napudpod naman ang heels ko. mumurahin lang kasi! sa divisoria ko lang yan nabili tig 100! tinawaran ko pa yung tindera ang sabi ko...

"hay naku miss... minsan na akong nakabili dito 90 lang ang benta niyo sakin!" kahit hinde! hahaha uto uto pumayag naman! hmp!

at pagdating ko sa 50th floor ay may sumalubong naman saking medyo dark na lalaki. pero in fareness ah! kamukha niya si Richard Gomez! waa crush ko yun! grabe kinikilig na ang lola niyo... waaa!

"Excuse me, ikaw ba yung nag-aaply?" tanong ng lalaki. boses palang hawig na niya si RG! hay nakow!

"Yep, actually. ikaw ba ang boss dito?" tanong ko pero napalunok siya sa sinabi ko.

"Um.. nope. actually... he's on his office.. follow me." at sumunod naman ako. syempre di naman siya etchos eh! tsaka ang gwapo talaga super super!

Hanggang makarating kami sa office ng boss. una siyang pumasok sa loob at andun lang ako sa labas at naghihintay ng go signal. hanggang sa pinapasok na ako at pinakilala sa boss ko.

"This is..." at tumingin si Chard. don't tell me hindi niya pa alam ang pangalan ko?!

"I'm Teresa Bartolome, 29 years old, Harvard Graduate." pakilala ko with plastic smile. plastik talaga. as in P-L-A-S-T-I-K. paano eh mukha rin namang plastic ang mood niya? edi magplastikan kami!

"and she is your new secretary." sabi ni Gwapo pero a big WHAT? ano? secretary? akala ko ba nag-apply ako dito para maging managing asst.? si Kuya talaga! kung saan na naman ako nilipat na shift!

ang taas na nga ng aaplyan kong posisyon, bababa pa ako sa secreatary as in below sea level naka naman! TT^TT

nang marinig yun ng boss, tumayo ito sa kinauupuan niya tsaka tumingin sakin ng masama.

"What? she is the... kuya chard i don't like her!" sabi pa ng boss. aba aba aba! Chard ba kamo ang sinabi niya? tignan mo nga naman oh! magkamukha na nga sila ni Richard Gomez, magkapangalan pa sila! crush ko na talaga 'tong si Chard. sayang nga lang at di pa ako napunta sa kanya.

napunta pa ako sa walang kwentang boss. buti sana kung kasing bait siya ni Chard eh.. halos magkamag-anak yata sila ni Lucifer! grabe kahaba ng sungay, mahaba pa sa sungay ng baka!

baka may sungay? hahaha nice one tessa!

simulang-simula binubwisit na ako nito, pag ako napuno, isasabit ko siya sa puno ng acacia at ipapakain ko ang lolo niya sa mga unggoy!

hindi ko rin gugustuhing makasama siya ng matagal!

"Ay sir Richard? iam right? mukhang ayaw yata ah? pwedeng ilipat mo nalang ako sa ibang shift?" maayos kong tanong kay fafa chard. at sumabat naman ang boss na ito.

si Mr. Sabatero... sapatero!... sorbetero! Haha!

"Yeah richard that's a great idea. find me another and transfer her to other department!" son of a basketball player talagang kinarir niya ang pagiging sabatero! oo lang kuya ang laki ng naitulong mo sa ekonomiya ng bansa. push mo yan!

Umiling-iling nalang si Chard at nagpaalam na aalis na. pero ba pa siya makalabas ng opisina ng maarteng boss na yun, bigla namang may pumasok na babae. i don't know who she is, and i don't need to know her. i guess, pinatawag siya ng boss na yun. malamang ano? alangan namang pumasok lang yung babae ng walang dahilan! ano yun, magnanakaw?

manong pulis DAPA! lolx!

Tumayo yung babae sa harap niya at ganun din ako. sumenyas kasi sakin si Chard eh kaya sumunod nalang ako. habang yung boss, sige ka tingin sakin from head to toe! ano bang peg nito? mukhang chachansingan yata ako. di naman siguro. andyan naman si Chard sa labas.

"Amy, diba ang sabi ko sayo, ayokong gumagamit ka ng makapal na eyeshadow at make-up? ano ka ba talaga? paralegal o dancer? Next time, ayoko nang makita ka pang nakamake-up ng sobrang kapal. or else, you're fired."

"yes sir." sagot nung Amy at napalunok nalang ako.

"And you! Ms. Harvard Graduate, ang ayoko sa lahat yung maraming borloloy sa katawan! ano ka ba? mag-aaply na secretary ko o sexbomb dancer? remove that!" Grabe naman pala 'tong boss na ito napaka-pakialamero! eh ano naman kung makapal ang make nung Amy? tsaka ano naman ang pake niya kung magsuot kami ng maraming borloloy sa katawan?

Ano inggit much? kung maka-sermon parang daig pa ang school principal! che!

At dahil matigas ako, hindi ko tinanggal yung mga necklace at accessories ko. pero nabwisit na siya kaya siya na mismo ang nagtanggal ng mga hikaw at kwintas ko!

"Aray! bushet ang pupu!" i whispered. ang sakit naman kasi! kung makapanghila akala mong hinihila na pati balun-balunan mo!

"What? anong pupu?" hala narinig niya! nak ng teteng na ipinasok sa bunganga ng baka! paano niya narinig yun? eh halos hindi ko nga rin narinig yung sinabi ko eh?! nag hearing aid ba 'to?

"Ah wala po. ang sabi ko po, may pupu ka sa ulo." palusot ko. at kinapa niya rin yung ulo niya. uto-uto! hahaha!

"Anong pupu wala naman ah? niloloko mo ba ako?" tanong niya at tumango nalang ako.

paano ba naman kasi yung buhok niya, di mo malaman kung gel ba o tae yung nakapatong sa buhok niya! ganyan ba ang mga abogado? over kung makaayos ng buhok? kabanas lang eh!

pero obvious naman si Chard, natatawa sa mga nangyari!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tessa's Point of View**

"Chard, LET'S TALK." at lumabas yung boss. siguro pag-uusapan nila yung tungkol sa sinabi kong lilipat ako sa ibang shift. o kaya naman, pakikiusapan ni Chard yung sungangerong yun na mag-stay ako sa boss na yun! ah bahala na!

lecheng yun kalalaking tao ang arte-arte! akala ko walang tao ang makakatanggi sa isang dyosang katulad ko. pero kung meron man, siya lang yun!

at bago pa ako mainis, kakausapin ko muna yung Amy. baka sakaling may malaman ako kahit konting information about sa lalaking yun.

Richard's Point of View

Hey Guys! and Hey Girls! (naks) ako nga pala si Richard Salvador. isa ako sa mga lawyers sa law firm na ito. at half brother ni Tristan. playboy, gwapo, charming at matalino. ako yan :)

and now, Tessa made my day. at wala na ikasasaya 'tong araw na ito. I cannot believe na makakakita pa ako ng babaeng papangarapin ko matapos kong iwan lahat ng babae sa buhay ko. malas nga lang at di siya napunta sakin.

Actually, sakin naman dapat siya nakatoka eh. kaya lang, naaawa naman ako dun sa secretary ko. medyo naghihirap na kasi ang pamilya niya eh.. kaya mas pinili ko nalang na si Tristan ang maging boss niya para palagi ko siya makikita at makakasama since Tristan and I are working together.

So going back to the corner of Tristan's Office. lumabas siya sandali at kinausap ako.

"Chard, you've told me na hahanapan mo ako ng matinong secretary."

"I know. matino namang babae si Tessa ah?

"Did you know what you're saying Kuya? ano naman ang matino sa babaeng mahilig magsuot ng Isang dosenang alahas sa katawan? kung hindi lang dito nag-apply yang Harvard Graduate na yan, baka pagkamalan pa yang dancer sa isang VIP club eh!" sabi ni Tristan.

"Relax lang. let Tessa stay with you. i have a big plan to get her heart. listen, i want her to work with you para lagi ko siya makakasama since we're working together." pagpapakalma ko.. at nagulat naman siya sa sinabi ko.

"What? no Richard hindi ako papayag. kahit na ipagtulakan mo sakin yang Tessa na yan, hindi siya makakatagal sakin." aba Tristan hinahamon mo 'ko ah? tignan natin!

"Dahil ba terror ka?" tanong ko. at obvious naman na hindi siya makatingin sakin ng diretso.

"No kuya. cause she's the kind of a woman na ayokong makasama. at anong magiging result? tatanggalin ko rin siya. kaya wag mo na akong pag-aksayahan ng panahon para sa Tessa na yan." sagot niya.

"Tristan please. okay one week. accept her. observe her sa loob ng isang linggo. pag hindi siya nag-improve, Ililipat ko siya sa ibang department. okay ba yun? one week lang please. sayo muna magtrabaho si Tessa." medyo anging awkward din ang pag-uusap namin dahil nag-iisip isip pa siya.

medyo matagal yun ah? kaya binasag ko na ang katahimikan naming dalawa.

"So? ano na? have you decided?" tanong ko kay Tris. at agad naman siyang sumagot.

"Yeah. hindi naman kita matitiis kuya eh. wala rin naman akong magagawa... sige. one week observation for Teresa Bartolome. at pag hindi ko nagustuhan ang performance niya sakin, I'm going to transfer her to another department or she will be in charge of our file room." sagot naman ni Tristan.

Hay salamat Richard sumagot din ang utol mo.

"Basta babantayan mo siyang mabuti ah?" sabi ko sabay tapik sa balikat niya.

"Sure. ikaw rin. mangongroblema ka ng husto pag pinaalis ko na siya." sabi naman niya.

"Why? what's wrong with that?" i asked.

"Mangongroblema ka kung saang dept. mo siya ililipat." sagot naman ni Tristan. 'to talagang si utol oh! he didn't think what will happen in the future. how if mag stay si Tessa ng matagal sa puder niya? masyado niyang iniisip ang pagpapaalis kay Tessa. ewan ko ba sa taong 'to.

"Ikaw wag mo muna masyado niyang iniisip yung pwede at hindi pwedeng mangyayari. malay mo may tiantago palang wit at talino yang si Tessa diba?

"Huh let's see." sabi naman ni Tris.

"So paano mauna na 'ko ha?"

"Sure kuya. I'll see you around." at after that ay umalis na ako.

MEANWHILE...

Tessa's Point of View

Eto ang lola niyo nakikipag-usap parin kay Amy. ang saya talaga ng kwentuhan namin. at karamihan pa ng mga kinwento niya sakin, puros nakakatawa! haay di ko talaga mapigilang mabaliw kakatawa.

Lalo na yung tungkol sa boss na yun, hehe...

kanina pa ako boss ng boss dito, Tristan Salvador pala ang pangalan niya! buti natanong ko kay Amy. pero hoy marami po akong nalaman about kay Tristan.

Alam niyo ba nung 9 years old si Tristan, bulol pala siya. as in bulol talaga magsalita. naalala ko tuloy yung kaklase ko nung Grade 5 ako. bulol rin at halos di namin makausap coz we don't understand what he's pointing to. chos..

second is, si Tristan po ay may maintaining grade na 75% nung elementary palang siya. wow maintaining grade na yun 75! haha.. ang lupet noh?

and the third is, si Tristan daw ay nagkaroon ng regla nung 13 years old siya after niyang umatend ng class sa P.E.! bakla siguro 'to.

Haay naku guys, after ng lahat ng nalaman ko kay Tristan, nagdadalawang isip na tuloy ako kung magse-stay pa ako sa kumpanyang ito o aalis nalang at magbabackout kahit na sermunan pa ako ng left to right ni Kuya Jeff.

at syempre di rin maiwasan ni Amy na magkwento sa sarili niya. ang dami ko ring nalaman tungkol sa kanya ah?

Graduate siya ng Willington University. bunso sa magkakapatid, Ebook lover kagaya ko, at nakapag-publish na siya ng libro galing sa wattpad! ang galing. sana ganyan rin ako... mag-assume talaga ng malaki teh? haha...

at nagshare rin siya ng experiences sakin habang nasa puder siya ni Tristan.

"Hay naku teh grabe ang hirap talagang pakisamahan si sir Tristan i swear! hindi siya marunong makibagay sa gusto mo. ang gusto niya, siya ang magdedecide ng lahat. tapos kapag nakagawa ka lang ng maliit na maliit na pagkakamali, ibu-book ka niya ng flight, one way to africa walang balikan. haha.. or kaya naman, pagagawain ka nalang niya ng resignation letter para palabasin na di mo na kinaya ang pagseserbisyo mo kay sir Tristan. kaya payong kaibigan lang 'to teh. ngayon palang habang hindi pa nagdedecide si sir Tristan, mas mabuti nang magback-out ka na. promose di mo kakayanin si sir baka masiraan ka ng ulo dahil sa depresyon at sa dami ng pinapagawa!" kwento ni Amy. oo reader, kwento na. hindi sabi.. ang haba na kaya? 1K words na 'to tah?

Pero syempre di ako nakinig sa payo niya. andyan naman si Chard my hero eh!

"Ang saklap nga noh? siguro halos mabaliw ka na sa pagtatrabaho sa kanya?" tanong ko with matching smirk.

"Yep ateng sobra-sobra pa. halos mamatay na ako kakaisip kung paano ko magagawa yung mga pinapagawa niya sakin! hay pakamatay na 'to." sagot niya. sabay tapik ko naman sa balikat niya.

"Sus ok lang yan. magtutulungan tayo... mauuto ko rin yan." saktong-saktong pagkasabi ko nun ay pumasok naman pabalik si Tristan. narinig niya kaya yun? di naman siguro. kaya umayos na ulit kami ng pwesto ni Amy. pero sa kasamaang palad, pinaalis na niya si Amy sa loob ng opisina niya. kaya ako nalang ang natira. ahuhuhuhu!

"Miss Tessa nakausap ko na si Kuya Chard at dahil sa pamimilit niya sakin about sayo, wala na akong nagawa kungdi tanggapin ka at magtrabaho sakin." sabi niya.

"Talaga? uy sir salamat ah! akala ko wala nang tatanggap sa ganda kong 'to!" complement ko sa sarili ko. syempre pinapaganda ko rin yung pakiramdam ko. i love myself eh! wa pake! haha!

"BUT. i will observe you for 1 week. kapag hindi kita nakitaan ng improvement sa pag-ayos mo sa sarili mo at sa trabaho mo, I'm going to transfer to you other department is it clear?" sabi pa ni Tristan.

pakialamero talaga 'tong hinayupak na ito! ano namang improvement ang makikita niya sakin eh maayos naman akong manamit at magtrabaho? palibhasa di naman niya naranasang maging babae. Inggitero kasi! pistenis!

halos mapayakap ako kay Tristan dahil sa sobrang saya ko. kahit na hindi ako napunta sa posisyon na gusto ko, at least, palagi ko nang maaamoy si Chard! hay naku eto na naman ang malandi niyong lola!

pero nang niyakap ako ni Tristan ay bigla siyang bumitaw sakin.

"Tessa ano ba?" (*O*)

"Bakit ba ayaw mo sakin?" tanong ko kay Tristan at di naman siya nakasagot. wala sigurong masabi sa ganda ko! pero sooner nakasagot rin siya.

"Eh bakit ba? eh sa ayoko sayo eh! mababago mo ba yun?" at sumigaw pa siya. ilocano yata ito! ang init ng ulo!

"Waaah? sa ganda at sexy kong 'to di mo parin ako type? bakit ano ba yung mga tipo mo sir? yung mukhang shokoy na kinaladkad ng kabayo? eh marami ka namang mahahanap na ganun sa tabi-tabi eh. pero bihira ka lang makahanap ng katulad ko!" sabi ko habang nakaposing pa. feeling model eh!

para lang akong si Sarah Salcedo dun sa binabasa kong story sa wattpad. hehe commercial model pala yun. pati kremtop di na pinalagpas! haha xD

"Hindi ako katulad ng ibang boss na may pagka-manyakis. ibahin mo ako sa kanila dahil ako, aminado akong mahirap pakisamahan at terror kung minsan. at kung ang tingin mo sakin ay isang manyak, ngayon palang mag-decide ka na habang hindi ko pa napipirmahan ang application certificate mo. dahil ang ayoko sa lahat, yung maarte, walang manners, at wala sa lugar. at hinding hindi ko kayang pakisamahan ang mga katulad mo!" at sumigaw na naman siya.


End file.
